Daisuke's Christmas
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: The alternated ending to All I Want For Christmas. Daisuke wins the competition to spend Christmas with the rising singer, Usagi Tsukino! DNAngelSM


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon™ or D.N.Angel™! The song featured in this one-shot is by Mariah Carey. It's called _All I Want For Christmas Is You_.

**AN** Daisuke's cute. Besides, he was the one that had the highest amount of votes. And I think there's not enough D.N.Angel/SM fics out here!

**WARNING:** Daisuke's age has been altered to fit the storyline!  
Prologue to this story is in my other fic, _All I Want For Christmas_. Read the prologue before you read this one. Then again, I guess you could just read this one and still make sense out of it.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Daisuke's Christmas

The Alternated Ending to All I Want For Christmas

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

_"... Our winner is number 3068, Daisuke Niwa!"_ Tsukino Usagi announced over the radio.

The said winner promptly fainted.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Daisuke Niwa fiddled nervously as he sat on the park bench of Motsuwara Kouen. His garnet eyes glanced around idly. The park looked beautiful despite the fact that no flowers flourished, no trees had leaves nor did a single blade of grass grew. Of course it was expected. It was winter after all. Dainty little snowflakes gracefully floated down from the sky above with the elegance of dancers as they waltzed through the air to a silent rhythm, changing course only when the nipping wind blew. He shivered as a chill ran down his spine when the icy breath of the wind blew past him, ruffling his fiery red locks.

_I hope I dressed okay. Mum fussed over me a lot. _He thought uneasily, feeling very self-conscious. _What if she sees me and doesn't like me... _Worry pounded at his mind and he shoved the unsettling thoughts away. _What should I say?_ He wondered. 'I'm Daisuke Niwa, and I'm your biggest fan!' No... everyone claimed to be the biggest fan. 'Hi, I'm Daisuke and I've been watching you from the very start.' No. That made him sound like a stalker...

Where was she anyway? He pushed the left sleeve of his thick jumper up, looking at his watch. The black LCD numbers flashing the numbers 12:26 winked at him. He pursed his lips. She was meant to be here at twelve ... maybe she backed out at the last second when she saw him sitting in the park bench. Was he that ugly? Risa had turned him down... maybe he really _was _unattractive.

Daisuke could almost feel his heart plummet when his watch flicked to 12:30. Looks as though she wasn't coming after all. He should've known it was probably a fake competition. After all, he was just a normal person - if he didn't count Dark's DNA in him, of course - and she was a rising star. With a heavy heart, he stood up, brushing snowflakes off his black jeans and was about to head home when a breathless voice stopped him.

"Oh, goodness. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting!" The melodic voice huffed, trying to catch their breath.

He whirled around on his heel, his heart thumping. There she was, in all her glory. Standing right in front of him. His favourite idol and the singer whose beauty he had admired ever since he had first seen her on TV.

Her uniquely styled hair glistened and her dazzling sapphire eyes seemed bluer in the winter chill because the numerous white around them seemed to make her skin complexion look a little paler. She was dressed simply. A warm-looking white turtleneck with a thick, brown jacket over it that ended just above her knees, slightly covering her baby-blue jeans. To Daisuke, she looked too good to be true.

A dark blush immediately spread across his face, "T-T-Tsukino-sama." He gasped, literally star struck. It was almost too hard to believe that she was standing so close to him. _If this is I dream, I never want to wake up. _He thought.

"Tsukino-sama?" She enquired, voice soft as she tilted her head to the side.

The blonde blinked and started laughing, making him flush even more. Had he said something wrong?

"Daisuke Niwa, ne?" She asked, a gentle smile on her face. He seemed tongue-tied for all he could do was nod. "Well, Daisuke-kun, if we're going to spend this wonderful Christmas day together you should just call me Usagi-chan. Makes things a lot less awkward, ya no?"

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered pitifully. _I'm making myself look like such a moron! _He thought, desperately wishing his brain and his mouth would finally coordinate and come up with something intelligent and proper to say. "I'm Daisuke and I really like you." Everything seemed to pause and he sweatdropped when she blinked at him, _Omigod! Did I just say that!? _"I-I mean your music. I'm a really big fan." He amended, trying to recover from his embarrassment.

She giggled at his jumpiness. "Daisuke-kun, you're really cute." She told him, walking up to him and hooking her arm to his, "Come on, let's go do something fun! We wouldn't want to waste precious time, would we?"

_She thinks I'm cute!_ He thought, turning as scarlet as his hair from both his thoughts and the fact she was so close to he could smell the beautiful scent of roses on her. He was so preoccupied just staring at the blonde singer beside him that he didn't notice the large rock in his path until it was too late.

He tripped, almost dragging the surprised girl whose arm was still hooked securely to his. The ground loomed to meet his face and he let out a belated, "Oopmh!"

Cold ice chilled his face and he immediately righted himself up, brushing it off profusely as he felt his face heat up once again in humiliation.

"Oh, Daisuke-kun!" Usagi kneeled down beside him brushing off some ice from his face with her gloves. Her deep cerulean orbs twinkled, dancing in mirth. "You ought to be careful, Daisuke-kun. You don't need to be so shy around me." She told him.

His blush didn't fade and his emotions were going haywire just because she was touching him on the cheek. For goodness sake, it wasn't even her flesh that was touching him and she was already driving him crazy. At this rate, he'd transform into Dark!

_-Hehe, that's right Daisuke, you certainly would.-_ Dark's voice echoed in the back of his mind and Daisuke mentally scowled.

_Dark! You agreed to keep away while I spend this day with Usagi Tsukino! You know how important this is to me!_ Daisuke almost whined.

_-Well I can't help it if you can't keep your emotions in check.-_ Dark replied nonchalantly, making Daisuke sigh inwardly, knowing it was useless.

"-Suke... Daisuke!" The sharp shout pulled him out of his stupor.

"Huh?" His startled ruby orbs looked into Usagi's sapphire eyes, taken by surprise.

"Thought I lost you there." She cheerfully told him, beaming brightly when his cheeks turned a rosy colour. She stifled a giggle that bubbled up. He was so adorable and it seemed so easy to make him blush. She pulled him up, "How about we go ice-skating?" She suggested, knowing that ice skating could probably help ease his discomfort.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi let out a surprised shriek when someone skimmed past and she had tried to dodge out of the way in fear of falling. Ironically, they wouldn't have gotten close enough to make her fall but because she had tried to dodge she had disrupted the balance that she had tried so hard to achieve. She fell to the side, only to be saved by someone who had come up from behind her and had impulsively put their hand on her back and the other on her shoulder, allowing her to retain her balance.

She heard the familiar tone of Daisuke's voice in the startled laugh. "Usagi, are you okay?" He asked, keeping his hold on her as she righted herself.

The blonde waved it off, grinning up at him, "Daisuke, you saved my life!" She wheezed, exaggerating a little.

Daisuke looked a little sheepish. "Actually, I was about to fall myself so I kinda held onto you to gain my balance." He admitted.

She laughed, "Well, I guess it worked both ways!" Usagi pulled away from his warm grip and she didn't miss that slightly disappointed look on her companion's face. She blinked and it was gone. _Guess I imagined it. _She thought. She gripped his wrist securely in her hand, "Come on, Daisuke-kun, skate with me!" She urged him, pulling him along with her, giving him no choice but to follow her lead.

"Wait, Usagi, look out!" Daisuke shouted, pointing at the fast skating boy that was heading straight their way.

"Huh? Wh-Argh!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

The two stepped out of the ice rink building and Usagi smiled brightly up at him, "That was so fun!"

Daisuke returned the smile, feeling a lot comfortable with the singer now that he had gotten to know her better. Funny, he hadn't really thought of the vocalist of Redemption to be so optimistic and bouncy... and a little bit clumsy. Not that it was a bad thing or anything! To tell you the truth, he expected her to be a little more serious, graceful... the way they portrayed her in the TV and magazines.

"Dai-kun, you're spacing out on my again..." Usagi cooed, waving a hand in front of his face. She had shortened his name since it was so much easier to say Dai-kun rather than Daisuke-kun. Besides, the nickname sounded even cuter!

He reddened, turning his attention to the star. "Sorry. So where should we go next?"

"Hmm... nothing much to do on winter days... we co-"

A snowball came zipping out of nowhere and hit Daisuke square in the face, giving him such a surprise that he fell on his buttocks, looking dazedly disoriented.

"Dai-chan!" Usagi gasped, she could feel the familiar sensation of laughter making it way to her throat and she tried to stop them unsuccessfully, which ended up in her snorting instead. She started to hoot with amusement when Daisuke glared sourly at her.

He dug his hand into the nearest pile of snow and shaped it into a ball, "You think that's funny, do you?" He asked, a devilish smirk sliding onto his face before lobbing it at the singer's face.

"Daisuke!" She cried, looking almost scandalized at the action. "W-why you!" She ran a few metres away from him and gathered some snow which she packed together tightly and hurled at a smug Daisuke, who managed to dodge it with ease as though she had thrown it at slow motion. Her mouth dropped, "Wha!?"

The fiery haired boy started to guffaw at her attempt when he was bombarded with snowballs that came out of nowhere. Amazingly he had dodged several of them. "Hey, that's cheating! Who did that?" Daisuke sulked, brushing ice off his hair.

Four children popped out from behind tree trunks, "We did!" A little girl of six or seven answered.

"Yeah! Usagi-sama, we've come to help you!"

"Throw more snowballs!"

"Usagi-sama, don't worry! He can't beat us all!"

Usagi cackled gleefully, "Attack, my little children! Attack!" She urged them, though they didn't really need any further insistence.

"That's not fair!" Daisuke whined as successfully eluded the onslaught of snowballs. If he hadn't been through 'special' training ever since he could walk there was probably no hope for him in trying to avoid the punches of ice. He silently thanked his parents for putting him through it all.

Usagi blinked. He had amazingly good reflexes. "Dai-chan, your incredible at dodging! But... let's see if you can keep it up!" She called to him, flinging a chunk of ice at him.

-:-:-:-:-:-

She giggled as she let Daisuke into the house she and Minako shared. She knew for a fact that her roommate was at the Hikawa Shrine at the moment, celebrating with the yuletide season with her other friends. It didn't really seem to bother as much as she thought it would. Spending Christmas with Daisuke had been just as fun!

Warmth immediately engulfed her form as soon as she stepped through the front door, away from the blowing December wind. "I hope you had as much fun as I did, Dai-kun!" She quipped, knowing that he didn't exactly appreciate being ganged up on in the snowball fight. It had been five to one and it was obvious who lost the fight. But Daisuke had put on an impressive show, he had literally dodged more than half of the snowballs thrown at him even though there were five of them pitching it as fast as their arms could let them. She hung up her jacket and took her shoes off.

He mock glared at her, "Yes, Of course I enjoyed being pelted with ice. You'd be crazy not to like it." He told her dryly, copying what she did.

Usagi laughed heartily. He had such a good humour. There hasn't been a time where she had laughed so much in a period of four hours.

"Dai-kun, you're probably really cold. Come on, I'll go start the fireplace since we don't have a heater." She cheerily informed him.

-:-

Usagi sat in front of the heater on a small cushion, patting the space next to her in a gesture that silently told him to sit next to her. "So Daisuke, tell me about yourself." She told him, reaching for her mug that contained steaming, hot chocolate. She took a deep intake of the wonderful aroma that drifted up from the cup in a partly invisible wisp.

Daisuke sweatdropped, "Well, there's really not much to tell you..." He started, "I'm not exactly the most interesting person..."

She smiled kindly at him, making his heart do little flips and his stomach fill with butterflies. God, he loved her smile. "Oh, that's not true! Everyone's uniquely interesting in their own way!"

He looked down, wondering what he should tell her. "Well, I'm sixteen ... I have a mum that loves valuable items..." He sweatdropped, eye slightly twitching. She's probably currently cleaning all the precious items he'd stolen as Dark. "A dad that I don't often see because he's usually out..." The young singer giggled and he looked at her.

"Daisuke, I don't mean those. You know, your love life. I don't mean to pry, but you know, it's fun to talk about that kind of stuff!"

Daisuke flushed, "M-my love life!?" Risa... Riku ... Usagi... Goodness, he was confused himself! "I don't... well I- You see, I..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

The blonde imp snickered, "Oh, Daisuke, don't worry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"

"It's okay," He awkwardly said, "What about you?"

"Me? Well..." Usagi tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You pretty much hear about my life everyday on the media. Nothing interesting." She shrugged.

Daisuke smiled, "I heard you've produced your own Christmas single apparently you haven't released it though. Tell me about it."

"You heard about that!?" Usagi shrieked, surprised. The media sure had a good access to everything. She could feel herself blush. "Well, it's not really finished... so I couldn't. I just couldn't find the right words." She sighed.

The charming boy's smile turned into a grin, "May I hear it?" He had asked her so politely that she didn't have the heart to say no. "I could help you with it. I mean, I'm no song writer... but two heads are better than one, right?"

"Well, why not?" She decided, "I'll go get it."

-:-

They sat by the fireplace, gazing down at a piece of paper that had numerous rub-outs and corrections. The calm flames that ate the wood slowly danced around, making the shadows in the living room move around.

"Why don't you sing it for me first, Usagi?" Daisuke enquired, wanting to hear his favourite idol in action.

Looking into those gorgeous wine-red eyes, Usagi just couldn't turn the hopeful boy down. With a sigh, she nodded. "I don't want a lot for Christmas... There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own... more than you could ever know... make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas ... is ... you..." Her soothing melodic voice started off slowly, carrying through the room.

Daisuke felt out of breath even though he hadn't done any physically exerting exercises. He watched her sing, her voice filled with such emotion that it literally reached out for him. He knew it sounded stupid, but he could _feel_ the emotion that the heart-felt song radiated.

Her voice suddenly picked up a rhythmic pace, "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is you... You baby..." She trailed off, shaking her head. For some reason she felt really embarrassed. It was odd since she was already so used to the attention. But the way he was looking at her right now made her feel ... light-headed almost.

"Why'd you stop?" Daisuke asked, disappointed.

"I told you, silly. It's unfinished." She said softly. It felt rather hot in here. She fanned herself with her hands. She didn't get it, she was comfortable with the boy beside here just a few moments ago. But now she felt a little tense.

"Usagi-chan? Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned as he put a cool hand against her forehead, his gloves removed earlier. "You're really flushed."

His tender touch made her tingle all over! _Usagi, get a grip!_ She shouted at herself inwardly. _He's just checking if you're sick or not!_ "I-I'm fine." She stammered. Now _she _was the one that was tongue-tied. Now she knew what he must've felt when they met each other five or six hours ago.

Daisuke was alarmed when her temperature seemed abnormally warm. "Usagi-chan, I think you might've caught a fever or something." He told her, his eyebrows knitting together.

She shook her head, "N-no! It's nothing, Niwa-san!" She hastily cried.

"Niwa-san?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow, "No, Dai-kun anymore?"

Her face flamed and she couldn't utter a word. Not with him so close to her. And... it seemed really uncomfortable to call him that now. _Usagi, what's happened to you!? Daisuke's a friend!_ She suddenly felt herself being lifted up and carried the way a groom would carry the bride. She let out a squeak of surprise.

"Usagi-chan, I'm really worried about you. I should take you to your room. Where is it?" He asked, stepping out of the living room, the flustered blonde idol snugly held in his arms.

She struggled in his grip. If he kept this up, she just knew that she'd end up doing something embarrassing for both of them! "Daisuke, let me go!" She said, mildly surprised to hear a pleading tone in her voice. Maybe she really was sick...

"No." The teen shook his head stubbornly, his silky red locks flailing at the simple movement. "Usagi-chan, you're my favourite singer, and I wouldn't want you to miss out on your concert tomorrow just because you're sick! Now, tell me where your bedroom is."

-:-:-:-:-:-

I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay up late to hear those magic reindeer click. 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, All I want for Christmas is you...

Somehow, as she lay there on the bed, she knew she wasn't sick. It was just an excuse.

Daisuke sauntered into her room, balancing a tray that had a cup of hot chocolate and some warm food which she knew he had cooked especially for her. "Here you go, Usagi-chan. I know I'm not a very good cook. So um... you might not like the curry... and I know it pretty much fades in comparison to the usual Christmas turkey and ..." he trailed off, blushing.

Her heart fluttered at the thoughtfulness. He was so sweet... Mamoru never did anything like this for her, even when she was really sick. "Dai-kun, thank you so much!" She squealed, sitting up. She made a move to take the bowl into her hands when Daisuke stopped her.

He smiled that adorable smile and took the bowl into his own hands. Taking a small scoop of the curry he held it out to her just at the opening of her mouth, "Usagi-chan, since you're sick. I'm going to be feeding you." He benignly told her.

"_What_!?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi jumped out of her bed, ignoring Daisuke's protests. "Daisuke, let's go outside." She told him. She didn't like the feeling that he was making her experience. It was something she should only feel for Mamoru! She didn't even know Daisuke that well... they only met today!

"But, Usagi, you're sick." He objected, blocking her way out. "I can't let you go out!"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not sick, Daisuke." She tapped her foot impatiently, quirking an eyebrow at him. His defying stance faltered and he sweatdropped.

"No!" He tenaciously told her, averting his gaze so that he wasn't looking at her eyes. One look and he knew his walls would crumble and he'd let her go outside despite her condition. There was a slight movement and Daisuke flushed red. Her face was so close to him and it nearly gave him a nose bleed as numerous amount of blood rushed to his face instantaneously.

Her rosy lips opened very slightly and Daisuke was almost sure he'd get a heart failure since he was sure his heart was pumping more than ten times per second! Her soft lips pursed together in a pout for moment. "Please?"

"S-sure!" Well, there goes his willpower....

All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere and the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me.

Stepping outside in the upper floor's balcony, Usagi took a deep breath of the cold wintry breeze. It almost killed her to stand so close to Daisuke like that!

She smiled as she looked out at the horizon. The yuletide season truly was beautiful. Christmas decorations adored nearly every house in sight. The twinkling of coloured lights that winked like the stars chased each other in the darkness, alighting it. The pure white snow added to the innocence of the holiday. Far in the distance, you could see the large Christmas tree near the Juuban park. It's large silver, green and red tinsels catching light and reflecting it. A large gleaming star sat proudly on the crown of the gigantic tree.

Different Christmas carols could be heard in every house as the other people celebrated merrily. Children's laughter echoed through the night as they opened belated presents and compared it to each other.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A warm, husky voice asked behind her.

Usagi nodded, thankful that the darkness hid her bright red face. "It is..." she agreed.

"I suppose you were hoping to spend this day with your friends and family?" Daisuke asked her, moving to lean on the balcony's rail beside here.

"... I enjoyed spending it with you." She admitted, feeling rather shy suddenly.

"Really?" Daisuke's voice was edged with shock.

"Of course!" She assured him. "It's getting all cold now, we should go back in. I've actually got some idea to what I can add to my Christmas song that I'll release next year."

Daisuke chuckled and held his arm out for her to take and she beamed at him, happily complying.

Just as they through the door at the same time Usagi realised something and paled. "Uh oh." _Mina-chan! I hate you so much right now! I bet you planned this the whooooooole time! _She mentally accused the other blonde that wasn't present at the moment.

"What?" Daisuke asked, stopping right under the door frame with her.

She pointed up. "Mistletoe." She croaked.

His ruby eyes widened and he looked up, flushing pink. "Oh... Well, I .... We don't have to! I mean, no one would know ..." Daisuke bit out. He couldn't expect the gorgeous singer to kiss a lowly commoner like him! Even though... he wished he never said that...

"Yeah..." Relief lined Usagi's voice and Daisuke looked down, feeling hurt and rejected. "But... it's tradition. We shouldn't break it, I guess..." She ended.

Both of their faces were flaming red as they stared at each other.

_Oh god..._ Usagi thought, feeling that fluttery and nervous sensation coursing through her like bolts of electricity. Her breath caught in her throat and she held itas Daisuke leaned forward slowly as though she was afraid that if she let out a breath Daisuke would make a break for it. She let her eyes flutter close.

_This is it, Daisuke! Go for it! _His mind egged him on. He tilted his head slightly to the left and moved closer. He felt his lips brush against her petal-soft ones and his ruby eyes widened. _Oh no!!! Dark!!_

The burning itch swallowed him up and he knew without a doubt what had happened to him.

"Daisuke..." Usagi breathed softly, her eyes opening slowly only to reveal a dark haired seventeen-year-old boy that was smirking at her. Usagi let out a sharp shriek.

"Don't worry, it's just me! Daisuke!" The unknown male hushed.

"_W-WHAT_!? Daisuke, you've got some explaining to do!"

I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, baby, All I want for Christmas is you...

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN: **I'm finished! Yay!! It's a one-shot alternative ending to my All I Want For Christmas fic. Sorry it was so short and the romance kinda breezed through a little to quickly, but it doesn't matter. It's just a short fluffy fic for you all.

Review, review! I'll consider it as _my_ Christmas present from you guys since I was so sweet as to make you this one!

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami


End file.
